Heart on Torn Sleeves
by Harmony's Whispers
Summary: Harry is the proud owner of a wedding planner service, Lilium Fantasy, and love his job dearly. He'd have his fair share of difficult customers, but it was nonetheless rewarding... That is until an old flame abruptly appeared back in his life, who is also getting married in the next few months. HPDM


Even now, Harry had no idea how he'd get roped into this… well, technically he do but the whole journey had been tremendously crazy. It had all started in high school when he was thinking about what he wanted to major in and he settled onto the idea of a job that serves to make people happy.

After months of brainstorming, Harry had wanted to be a part of a wedding planning business and that notion had all started when he had a part-time job at an agency of this field. And needless to say, there were a lot of planning and decision making involved in the process but after the whole stressful ordeal, Harry felt as if he had gained a very meaningful experience.

And of course that had spurred him to take action and after he got into his dream university, gradually, step by step, Harry was able to start his own company and do what he love.

But definitely, at times, Harry felt the need to tear his hair out due to frustration, but in total honesty, he doesn't regret his choices-

Until now.

Minutes ago, Harry had reached out to drink his tea placed on top of a delicate saucer. And whilst he was drinking, he opened the file sitting on top of his desk and nearly splattered his drink out.

Harry blinked several times and placed the tea set on the desk with trembling hands. Out of disbelief, he had even rubbed his eyes and wiped his glasses several times to ensure that what was in front of him wasn't merely an illusion.

It wasn't.

The daunting three words on the paper still left a hollow feeling inside his chest even now. God, it had been nearly a decade since he last saw that man and yet, why was he still so affected by that man?

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

He was Harry's lover for two years in high school and the two separated on amicable terms; Draco had to study abroad in France and since Harry himself needed to save money for college - the Dursleys would never pay for his tuition after all - he doesn't own a phone and so long distance relationships could hardly work.

However, that doesn't mean that Harry no longer have feelings for the blonde; quite the opposite actually. His heart still beat strongly whenever he thought of his snarky, lov- ex-lover.

But still, Harry was not prepared to meet Draco at all; unwarranted thoughts would once again surface and besides, Draco was getting married to one Astoria Greengrass - and there was no room for Harry.

Wait. Harry shake his head and slapped his cheeks. What they had was in the past, Harry warned himself, and he should leave it like that.

It was for the best.

Sighing, he picked up his cold drink and sipped it, mind wandering elsewhere again. He needn't worry too much, right? It's not like he will be handling Draco's wedding-

The tea cup clanged against the desk and Harry jumped up from his seat, his hands balled into a fist.

_Keep it professional, Harry. It's Malfoy now, not Draco. Malfoy. Malfoy._ Malfoy.

Nevertheless, Harry couldn't help but worry; his intuition was warning him that something will go wrong... and his intuition had never been wrong.

* * *

Harry shuffled out of the classroom and suffice to say, he was definitely eager to get out. Clutching a textbook within his arms, he sped down the corridor as fast as he can, eyes meticulously looking around for his boyfriend.

And when he spotted the all too familiar blonde, a smile unknowingly graced his lips and Harry ran closer, ignoring Professor McGonagall's warning to slow down. Dropping the light textbook on the floor, Harry wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, resting his chin on top of the latter's shoulder whilst inhaling the sweet coconut smell from his lover's skin.

Automatically knowing who it was, Draco turned around and returned the hug. "Hey, not that I mind but what's with the sudden hug?"

"Just need my daily dose of Draco, is all."

"Is that so? Well then, let's-"

The ringtone hammering the air woke Harry up who groaned and rolled to the right, his left hand bringing the pillow closer to his ear in hopes of muffling the annoying sound.

Nonetheless, the caller was persistent as shortly after the ringtone ended, another call was made.

Even if Harry would love to sleep more, clearly someone out there wouldn't allow him. And so he got up and grabbed his smartphone by the nightstand.

"What?" He grumbled.

"So sorry to interrupt your sleep, Harry," a saccharine voice greeted him. "But we have an emergency on our hand."

Harry groaned and sat up, ruffling his hair. "And what is the so-called emergency, Pans?"

"Well, one of our staff ended up catching a cold and couldn't make it to a consultation with our customers today."

"Don't we have someone else to fill her spot?"

"Afraid not, dear; they're all occupied."

"Alright, then I'll go-"

"Great!" Pansy sounded way too happy in Harry's opinion, and Harry blinked at the screen with suspicion."They're at the headquarters right now… and by the way, I suggest you to hurry because right now, you're late."

"And you told me this now?!" Harry rushed to his wardrobe and grabbed his clothes.

Pansy shrugged and glanced at her nails with boredom, "Not my fault that you ignored my calls, hon."

"And who do you say the customers are again?"

"I didn't, but one Astoria Greengrass should be expecting you."

Greengrass. Harry paused; where had he heard of that name? But nevertheless, he didn't dwell on that thought longer as after all, he'd have an appointment to catch.

Harry scanned the heads in the Lilium Fantasy headquarters and spotted a well-mannered, aristocratic lady, alone, with a female assistant sitting parallel to her, looking quite nervous. And when the assistant looked at Harry with recognition and hope, Harry knew that he had found his customer.

Harry hastily walked over to the table and apologized. "I am terribly sorry for my tardiness, Miss Greengrass; there have been some schedule changes. I hope you haven't wait long?"

Astoria pursed her lips as she folded her hands on the table, her long red nails on display. "I'll have you know, I am completely disappointed by the customer service of this agency. Albeit small to my taste, I had heard great things of Lilium Fantasy and had high expectations and yet, it appears that you do not intend to withhold such reputation. Is tardiness suddenly the norm here?" Her words were sharp, cold and incredibly blunt, not wasting a second to express her displeasure.

Harry bit the insides of mouth; great, just great. He had an irritated customer on his hand. Keeping composure in place, Harry bowed his head slightly, "I am terribly sorry for any inconvenience of my tardiness; I assure you that there would no repeats."

"See to it that you do." Astoria tucked a strand of hair under her ear. "Not like you can afford to tarnish the company's reputation, isn't it, else your superior would fire you in a heartbeat, I'm sure."

The timid assistant beside Harry spoke up, "Um, no, he's Mister Potter-"

"Please do speak only when you're addressed," Astoria chided, shaking her head. "It's considered bad manners or have you been taught otherwise?"

"I apologize," she looked down, biting her trembling lips. The poor girl looked like she was about to cry.

Harry immediately intervened. "Sorry Miss Greengrass, she's a newcomer and haven't quite adjusted to her job yet. I'm sure a benevolent lady such as yourself would forgive her and grant her a second chance to redeem herself."

Astoria tilted her head, pleased. "Of course."

Harry sighed inwardly; well, at least one person was put in a better mood - though how long that will last was a whole other matter. Harry then moved on to the next item listed on the agenda for today. "Let's discuss the wedding, shall we? First off, when would you like to schedule your wedding for, miss?"

"A summer wedding in early July would be lovely." As it was mid-April, July was roughly three months away.

Harry glanced at the assistant with the corner of his eye and saw her dutifully taking notes. "Set in this year's July, I assume?"

"Of course, why else would I arrange for a wedding planner if the wedding wasn't scheduled this year?"

Harry ignored her condescending tone and repeatedly told himself that she was a customer - someone that he couldn't punch in the face no matter how much he wish to. "Right, but for some customers, they wish to arrange it ahead of time, which is why this question is brought forth. Do you perhaps have a specific requirement for the venue?"

"Extravagant, but not too colorful that blind your eyes. I also want it to be located indoors, somewhere very spacious with beautiful lighting."

Harry nodded. "We can certainly find you a match." And for the rest of the hour, Harry had been trying to get a sense of just what Astoria wanted for the wedding as today's conversation mainly serve to learn about the soon-to-be-bride and the (absent) groom's preferences.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Greengrass. We promise you that Lilium Fantasy would fulfill your expectations and hopefully, even exceeds it." Harry beamed a smile and extended a hand, which Astoria did not grasp.

"Apologies, Mister Potter, but I just had my manicure done so I can't have my nails ruined," she politely rejected but Harry knew that this was a lie as moments ago, Astoria had tapped her nails against the table repeatedly.

"Understandable," Harry forced him to remain polite. "Well, may you have a nice day, miss..." And when Astoria turned her back to Harry, he continued his train of thought and mouthed 'bitch.'

Sighing heavily, Harry waved the assistant goodbye and walked to his office. Oh well, at least today would be hopefully the last day he would see her again.

And how wrong he was.


End file.
